Armand D'Argencourt
|relatives = Darkblade (ancestor) |enemies = André Bourgeois (status unknown) Ladybug (formerly) Cat Noir (formerly) |aliases = MasterIn "Riposte."}} is a fencing and PE teacher at Collège Françoise Dupont.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/666241353253322752 In "Darkblade", after losing Paris' mayoral election to André Bourgeois and being publicly humiliated for it, Hawk Moth infects him with an akuma, transforming him into Darkblade, a medieval knight supervillain. Appearance Physical appearance Armand is a tall, thin and muscular man with a small amount of dark brown hair atop his head and blue eyes. He has a long and narrow with a large curly mustache. Civilian attire He wears a white fencing outfit, with thin red, white, and blue lines on the sides. On top of it, he wears a black fencing guard that is attached with two gray straps. On the left side of the guard, there is a silver shield symbol with a black phoenix-like creature. He also wears white boots that end below the kneecaps with thin red, white, blue lines over the toes. When he is fencing, he uses a white fencing mask. As Darkblade Darkblade wears a full suit of dark gray armor, some parts of it having lighter gray with dark gray stripes. The visor on his helmet has four red leaf-shaped marks, and the helmet's comb is large and red, its shape a bit zigzagged. The besagues have red curled outlined designs on them, and on the center of the breastplate, there is a red family crest design with a black outline and a black phoenix-like creature inside. His couter and poleyns and pointed, and the end of the sabatons are pointed. His sword is large, with a silver and dark gray striped hilt and a dark gray blade with red lines making a design on each side. At the middle of the cross-guard, there is the same family crest symbol as the breastplate, except it inverts colors and glows when it is shooting energy. Personality Armand is a serious and proper who is inspired by the ideals of knights from the medieval ages, and he is bitter with how underhanded tactics resulted in his ancestor losing his rule over Paris. He didn't run for mayor of Paris because he wanted revenge, but he is frustrated with his loss to André Bourgeois and how everyone takes him for a man obsessed with medieval times, whether true or not. To Adrien Agreste and his other fencing students, he is challenging, but good at teaching them and helping them improve. As Darkblade, he is commanding and obsessed with conquering Paris. Power-hungry and enraged with the current government system, Darkblade wants to take over the country his ancestors lost centuries before, and he has nothing against turning everyone into knights that will follow him to victory. Abilties As a civilian Armand is very skilled at fencing, and is knowledgeable enough about it to be a teacher. A special move he uses, which was created by his ancestor Darkblade, involves pretending to be open for attack, just to suddenly fight back and knock their weapon away. As Darkblade DB S01EP12 (367).png|Darkblade shooting a "knighting" ray from his sword, his akumatized object. DB S01EP12 (390).png|Darkblade turning the Gorilla into a knight. DB S01EP12 (402).png|Darkblade followed by his army of knights. DB S01EP12 (778).png|Darkblade with his car-catapults. DB S01EP12 (834).png|The black cloud spreading over Paris after Darkblade's flag has been planted. Darkblade is able to create energy from the shield symbol in the middle of the cross-guard and shoot it into people's eyes. His victims kneel down, and then he touches their left and right shoulder with his sword as a way of knighting them. After that, the victims glow bright green and they transform into knights wearing dark gray armor with bright green designs on their epaulets and helmets. Each knight carries a dark gray and neon green battle axe, the blade being green with a black design and the handle having the family crest of Darkblade where it's connected with the blade. All of the knights are in full armor and have the same size, height, and, attitude regardless of their previous proportions. Under Darkblade's control, the knights follow his order and do any action he requires of them. Darkblade can also transform a vehicle, in the same process that he uses for his knights, into an old-fashioned catapult. He also has improved sword fighting abilities, and he still likes to use the Darkblade technique. Additionally, if Darkblade manages to plant his family's flag on top of the City Hall, a dark cloud spreads over Paris. After the cloud stops expanding, it creates a circular black barrier on the extremity that shrinks inwards, turning everyone it passes through into his knights. They will glow dark green and stand up when struck. The knights will begin marching to him, awaiting instructions. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Darkblade's name comes from the that of his ancestor. ** As such, Darkblade is one of the villains who Hawk Moth technically doesn't name, the others being Horrificator, Volpina and Anansi. * Unlike most villains, Darkblade never makes an attempt to get the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses. * Darkblade reappears in the two-episode special event "Heroes' Day".https://pandasuite.com/viewer/2.0.2/59a6c26e48abe6f53a002dc9?t=1 (direct video source here and English subtitles here) * Darkblade appears another time in "Gamer 2.0" for Gamer's powers. * A statue of Darkblade appears in the Musée Grévin in "The Puppeteer 2". de:Armand D'Argencourt es:Armand D'Argencourt fr:Armand D'Argencourt ko:아르망드 달장커트 pl:Armand D'Argencourt pt-br:Armand D'Argencourt ru:Арманд д'Аржакур Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:School employees Category:Akumatized villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters